


Permanent Marker

by Chaosreigning



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, as in it happens once, jason marks his territory, mild swearing, tim has a lot to hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: “So,” Dick began conversationally as he finished stitching up the brand new gash down the small of Tim’s back, “Anything you want to tell me?”





	

“So,” Dick began conversationally as he finished stitching up the brand new gash down the small of Tim’s back, “Anything you want to tell me?”

Tim frowned and tried to figure out what, exactly, Dick could be referring to. Had Dick found out about the mission to Belize? Ra’s’ latest attempt at recruitment? His little arrangement with Slade? The package of Milano cookies Tim had stolen from Dick’s “secret” stash? … The list of possibilities was pretty long, honestly. But at least the answer was always the same; that kept things pretty simple.

“No,” he answered frankly. “Not really.”

“Hm. You sure about that?”

“Yep. I’m sure.”

“Hunh.” Dick knotted the last suture and clipped off the extra before swabbing the area with disinfectant to clean away the remaining blood. “Alright. So… Why do you have ‘Jason Todd Was Here’ tattooed across your ass in his handwriting?”

Tim bolted upright, ignoring the clatter of medical supplies tumbling to the floor in favor of twisting around for a look. “I what?!”

“If you rip those stitches after I just finished putting them in, I’m going to have to smack you,” Dick commented mildly, handing over one of the polished medical trays as a makeshift mirror. Tim snatched it out of his hand and angled it to see -

“ _Fucker_.”

The thick, dark letters stood out stark against his pale skin, the last two words mostly obscured by Tim’s partially lowered boxers but not exactly hard to guess. Tim scowled, tugging the waist down a bit further to see the words better and swearing again as he revealed a helpful arrow accompanying the message in case anyone was unsure what it meant.

“Apparently,” Dick agreed. Tim shot him a vicious look for having the gall to sound somewhat amused and jerked his boxers back up, ignoring the way the waistband scraped against his new stitches in favor of getting dressed with sharp, angry precision. Dick just smiled back. “Now do you have anything to tell me?”

“Yeah,” Tim bit out, snatching up his jacket and going for his bike. “Jason’s about to be in traction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for JayTim Week 2k16 Day One - Tattoo


End file.
